Zoids Promotional
by topleka
Summary: Zoids written in the styles of different popular anime (in America). Share these with your friends so that Zoids will become more popular! (BTW, this is a joke)
1. An Apology

Umm...::sweatdrop::

Gomen everybody. I am a big Zoids fan, so I thought it would be funny to write some parodies, but after seeing my reviews, I guess you're taking me seriously. This is just supposed to be a joke. Sorry if any of you are offended. It's not like I don't understand Zoids. After all, I've seen every episode of all three seasons (and all the ones that have aired so far in the fourth). Once again, apologies to everyone who thought I was doing this for real. I guess you didn't see that I had this listed under parody. So gomen gomen gomen nasai, and I will try to make myself more clear next time that this is only a joke.

--topleka


	2. Hamtaro

Zoids Promotional 

Done in the style of Hamtaro

Bit's Big Adventure 

It was another adventure-filled day at the Blitz Hovercargo. Doc was packing a picnic basket and he spoke excitedly. "Guess what Bit?" he said with a smile. "I'm going on a picnic with my friend! It's going to be a lot of fun!"  
"Wow, a picnic!" thought Bit. "I'd like to go too," he thought to himself. He watched as Doc left the Hovercargo, then he left his room and headed to the Blitz Team Clubhouse. "Hey Blitz Teamers!" he said. "Let's go on a picnic!"  
"What is a picnic?" asked Leena in a French accent.  
"I think it's where you eat outside," said Brad. "You get to keep all your food in a basket."  
Bit looked puzzled. "Why would anyone want to put food in a basket?"  
"I don't know," said Leena. "But it sure sounds like fun!"  
"I'm coming too!" said Harry (the man destined to be Boss) as he appeared in the Clubhouse.  
Bit grinned. "Let's all go! We can put food in a basket too!"  
"Hu-kyuuu..." Jamie said, jumping up and down happily. He held up a cookie.  
"Yeah, cookies!" Leon said, holding firm to his own. "I just love cookies."  
"Oh yes," Leena agreed. "And donuts too."  
"Well then," said Bit. "We'll bring cookies and donuts in a basket and have a picnic, just like Doc."  
"Here's a basket!" declared Brad, holding up a basket for all to see. The Blitz Teamers hurriedly filled the basket with cookies and donuts before leaving the Clubhouse.  
"Here's a good place for a picnic," Bit declared. He put down the basket and everyone gathered around. With much fanfare, he pulled out cookies and donuts from the basket and laid them out on the blanket that Harry had brought.  
"Oo, la la," Leena said. "Look at all the food!" She happily began munching on a donut.  
Jamie helped himself to a donut as well. "Hu-kyuu! Hu-kyuu!"  
Leon began to nibble on his cookie, but it slipped and rolled down the grassy hill. "Oh no!" he yelled. "My cookie! I dropped my cookie!" he took chase after it and bumped into Jack Sisco.  
"Hey, Blitz Teamer, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Jack. He strummed at the guitar hanging around his neck. "When you hurry through life, you'll have lots of strife. So be cool and free, you'll be as happy as me."  
Leon cocked his head. "Uh, yeah, right. I have to get my cookie."  
"Leon!" called Bit. "You can have another cookie!" Leon scrambled back up the hill and took the cookie that Bit offered him. Bit looked at Jack. "Why don't you join us? We're having a picnic."  
Jack strummed his guitar. "I've been searching for a pick, but not a nic. And when that pick I find, I'll have peace of mind."  
"He's searching for a pick?" asked Harry.  
"Whatever for?" Leena asked.  
"Why, for my guitar of course," said Jack. "I need something to aid my strummin', for the music to match my hummin'."  


"This is a great picnic!" Doc said happily. "Thanks for inviting me, Oscar. I'm glad our parents are friends so we can get together like this." Doc wound up his Command Wolf model and watched it walk slowly along the edge of the blanket.  
Oscar watched the toy with interest. "That looks like fun, Steve. I want to try." He picked up the model and began winding up the motor. At that moment, a bird flew up from the nearby grass and startled Oscar. He dropped the Command Wolf, and the winding peg snapped off. "Oh no!" he said. "I'm so sorry Steve. I broke your model."  
Doc looked through the grass. "Where's the piece?" he asked, frantically. Doc and Oscar began searching for the piece. Neither of them saw Bit hidden in the grass. He had heard their entire conversation.

"Hey gang!" Bit said. "Doc can't find a piece of his zoid model. Let's help him out and go find it!"  
"But where to we start looking?" Leena said.  
"Don't worry," Harry replied. "I'll help you search, Leena."  
"We all will!" Leon said, holding his cookie tightly. "Let's go!" The whole group began to search for the missing peg. Bit combed through the grass, but he found nothing. He sighed. "Where could it be?"  
"Where could what be?" asked a familar voice.  
Bit looked up. "Oh, Jack! Doc lost a piece of his zoid and we're looking for it."  
"I'll help," Jack said, "I'm done with my own searchin', 'cause I found a pick that'll do the trick." Jack held up his new guitar pick.  
"That's the piece!" Bit cried. "Jack, please. We really need that piece for Doc."  
Cisco stared for a moment, then shrugged and handed the peg to Bit. "Not a problem. If you be needing it, then you can have it. I'll just find another one."  
"Thank you so much, Jack!" Bit said happily.

That night, Doc was writing happily in his journal. He looked up. "Wow, Bit. It's lucky that the piece from my Command Wolf just fell in the basket. I was so worried that it was lost."  
Bit just smiled to himself. It really had been an adventure.

*Let's make a wish! Make it come true!* 


	3. Sailor Moon

Zoids Promotional 

Done in the style of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

The Adventures of Pretty Sniper 

"Another hard day at school!" complained Leena as she threw her bookbag onto her bed. She adjusted the bow on her school uniform before turning and leaving the room. She headed for the kitchen to finish off a cookie that she had saved the previous day. It was missing. She turned slowly and saw Bit standing in the doorway. He had cookie crumbs on his shirt. "Bit Cloud!" she yelled. "What happened to my cookie!"  
He grinned. "How should I know?" he asked innocently. He turned and ran.  
Leena ran after him. "I'll make you pay!" she said. He laughed and kept running. Being a good sprinter, she soon caught up with him and grabbed his collar. "I thought I told you not to eat my food!" she yelled.  
He grinned, and produced her cookie from his pocket. "Who said I ate it?" he asked. She released him, dumbfounded. "Here," he said, handing it to her. She was so surprised, that she could only stare as he winked at her and walked away. Leena held the cookie gingerly. Bit could be so immature...but sometimes he was...  
As she turned and took a bite out of her cookie, something on the floor caught her attention. It was one of her dad's zoid models! She bent over and picked up the tiny Redler from the floor. "Hi!" it said to her.  
"Wha--?" she cried, dropping the model. It fell towards the floor, but lifted itself up on its wings and flew back to her. "What's going on?" Leena cried, astonished.  
The Redler winked at her (don't ask how) and said "My name is Artemis, and you're going to be the savior of Zi!"  
Leena blinked. "What? How's that?"  
Artemis perched on her shoulder. "A long time ago, the Ancient Zoidians lived on planet Zi. They were a peaceful people, with great knowledge of magic and zoids. There were three who ruled over all. These three were the protectors of the earth, and each had a guardian with them. Then a meteor crashed into one of Zi's moons, destroying it and killing all the Zoidians. The spirits of the three protectors lived on, to be reborn when Zi was in danger. You are one of the Protectors, and I'm your guardian."  
Leena was silent for a moment. "You mean I'm supposed to protect Zi?"  
Artemis nodded. "There is one protector for each of Zi's three moons. Since one of the moons was destroyed, I don't know if the third protector's spirit lives."  
"Okay," said Leena. "So how am I supposed to save Zi, anyway?"  
"Let me give you a hint," said Artemis. "Hop in your Gunsniper and go destroy the giant monster that's attacking Romeo City."  
"There's a monster attacking Romeo City!?" Leena yelled. She ran down the hall and turned towards the hangar. She leapt into the Gunsniper and launched.  
"Here, take this," said Artemis, producing a golden wand from the air. "Use this with your transformation phrase to become Magical Pretty Sniper."  
Leena waved the wand over her cockpit and chanted, "Artemis Moon Power Transform!" The wand began to glow, and it flew from her hand, attatching itself to the top of her gunsniper. It then grew until it had completely transformed into a giant gun. Leena looked at herself. Her outfit had changed too! "Hey, this is amazing!" she said, and the gunsniper ran towards Romeo City. She could see a big scary slimy sort of monster thing ripping up the city and generally causing mass panic. "Hey you!" she yelled at the creature. It looked up at her and shot at her with its laser eyes. She leapt aside easily. "In the name of the Artemis Moon, I banish you!" she declared, and shot of blast of energy from the special gun on her gunsniper. The monster disappeared with a roar, and all the people of Romeo City cheered. Suddenly, three more monsters appeared and surrounded the Gunsniper. Leena laughed. "I am the Magical Pretty Sniper, and you don't stand a chance!" With that, she fired three more shots, and the monsters disinegrated into the air.  
"Pretty Sniper! Behind you!" cried Artemis in a panic. A giant monster had reared up behind the Gunsniper, and stood over it, ready to strike. Before Leena could to anything, a beam came from a nearby red gunsniper and destroyed the monster."  
A voice came from the red gunsniper. "Are you okay?"  
Leena looked the other zoid over. It had a special mounted gun on it as well. "Who are you?" she asked.  
The cockpit of the red gunsniper opened, and a masked girl with red hair stood. "Codename: Sniper N," she declared. "And you are?"  
Leena opened her cockpit and stood. "Magical Pretty Sniper," she replied. "Thanks for the save. Maybe we can be partners?"  
Sniper N grinned. "I'd like that." A model Raynos flew from Sniper N's zoid and met with Artemis in the air.  
"Artemis!" the Raynos exclaimed. "You're here too!"  
Artemis nodded. "It's good to see you Diana."  
Pretty Sniper and Sniper N leapt from their zoids and ran to meet each other. Sniper N smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing that you're the second protector of Zi."  
Pretty Sniper nodded. "Yes. My guardian, Artemis just came to me."  
"Ah," said Sniper N. "I met Diana a few days ago. I still find it hard to believe that I'm a protector of Zi."  
"Yeah," agreed Pretty Sniper. "Listen, Sniper N," she said. "If we're going to work together, we mind as well know our true identities." She glanced around before turning herself back into Leena.  
Sniper N was shocked. "Leena? Leena Toros?" Sniper N waved a wand above her and changed into Naomi Fluegel. "We go to school together!"  
Leena was surprised. "I know! I can't believe that you're a protector!"  
Artemis interrupted the conversation. "Girls, you must return home now."  
"What for?" asked Naomi. "Is something wrong?"  
"Artemis and I have been talking," said Diana. "And we've come to the conclusion that you two are the only protectors of Zi." Diana paused for a brief moment. "Without three protectors, there is an imbalance that can drain energy from the remaining protectors. You must return home and rest, or you may both die."

The next day at school, Leena and Naomi met during lunch. "How are you feeling?" asked Leena.  
Naomi shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I did feel pretty weak last night, though."  
"Me too," said Leena. "Of course I had to stay up all night trying to calm my dad down. He seems to be missing three of his zoid models."  
Artemis popped his head out of Leena's bookbag. "Did you say three?"  
Leena nodded. "Yeah, I did. Dad's missing a Redler, a Raynos, and a Storm Sworder." She grinned. "Of course, I know where two of them went."  
Diana appeared from Naomi's bookbag. "The third guardian has awoken!" she exclaimed. "Could that mean that the third protector's spirit still lives?" The two model zoids glanced at each other. Before they could say anything else, a great explosion rocked the school. The girls looked up and saw a large monster looming over the school building.  
"Where are all these creatures coming from!?" cried Leena. She reached into her bag and grabbed her wand. Naomi followed suit and transformed into Sniper N.  
Artemis and Diana flew into the sky and swooped around the school building. "They're being summoned by the void!" Diana cried as she swooped towards Sniper N. Leena transformed into Pretty Sniper and leapt into her Gunsniper.  
"Moblizing!" she yelled as her gunsniper took off after Sniper N's. Within a few minutes, the monster had been destroyed and five had sprung up in its place. Pretty Sniper and Sniper N fought valiantly, but the longer they fought, the more creatures appeared.  
"We need to close the void!" Artemis yelled. "It will only work if the energies of the three protectors are stablizied!"  
"Never fear!" came a voice over the air. There stood a black liger, poised for battle. "The third protector is here!"  
The liger leapt into the air and came down onto one of the monsters. The monster fell to the ground, and no more appeared.  
"The void has been closed!" Diana said triumphantly.  
The liger and the gunsnipers formed a triangle around the monsters and moved in on them, quickly picking them off with shots from their special cannons. The battle was soon over. Pretty Sniper opened her gunsniper cockpit. "Way to go Sniper N!" she said. She turned towards the black liger. "And who are you?" she asked.  
The cockpit opened and a shadowed figure stood. He was dressed completely in black, and he wore a mask over his eyes. His blonde hair spilled out over his mask, but his eyes were concealed. "You can call me Dark Zero," he said. With that, he shut the cockpit of his liger and disappeared behind the nearest building.  
Leena stared for a long time, still puzzling over who the mysterious Dark Zero was.   
"Come on," Artemis said. "It's time to go back to school Leena." Leena sighed and transformed again.  
The school itself was in an uproar over what had happened. Kids in the hallway were talking about the mysterous saviors who had come and defeated the monsters.  
"Hey Leena!" Leena turned around to see Bit racing towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
She smiled. "Yeah Bit, I'm fine."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried that you may have been hurt in the attack."  
Leena laughed. "I can take care of myself, you know." She dropped her bookbag on her desk, and Artemis tumbled out. Bit stared at the model in confusion. "Uh," she said, stuffing the tiny Redler back into her bag, "That's um...my dad's...um..."  
She was cut short by the school bell ringing.

"So Artemis, are we done now?" Leena asked. She and Naomi were sitting in a booth at the soda shop. Artemis and Diana both rested on the table.  
Artemis shook her head. "I don't think so."  
"Why not?" asked Naomi. "I thought we closed the void."  
"Well..." Diana said, "You did. But we need to find out who opened it in the first place."  
"If we don't, then the void could be opened again," Artemis finished.  
Leena stared out the window. "I think it already has!" She pointed.  
Another huge monster was slowly making its way through the city, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.  
"Let's roll!" Naomi said, grabbing her wand.

"I am Laon! See my power and fall before me!" proclaimed a man who stood fearlessly on the back of the giant monster.  
"Who's that?" Leena cried.  
"Oh no!" Artemis exclaimed. "It's Dr. Laon! He must be the one who opened the void!"  
"Stop right there, Laon!" Sniper N yelled.  
"I am Pretty Sniper!" Leena declared, firing off a barrage of missiles.  
Sniper N followed suit. "And I am Sniper N!"  
A voice from behind them declared "And Dark Zero!" The black liger leapt over the two gunsnipers and landed on the monster.  
All three yelled, "AND IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE - WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
Laon laughed evilly. "I don't think so! I can open the void whenever I want!"  
"Not if I can help it!" Pretty Sniper declared, dashing forward in her Gunsniper. She fired off another string of shots, bringing the monster down. As the monster struggled to stand, Sniper N fired a single shot and killed it.  
"That should take care of that!" Sniper N declared.  
Laon leapt off the monster. "I only need to call another one! You will never defeat me."  
"Oh yeah?" Dark Zero ran forward in his liger. "Strike Laser Claw!" He yelled, bringing down the huge zoid on Laon.  
The bright light engulfed Laon, and when the light had faded he remained standing.  
"What happened?" Leena cried. "He's still alive!"  
Laon looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked. "_Who_ am I?"  
Sniper N stared for a moment. "Did that Strike Laser Claw erase his memory?"  
"That's the idea," Dark Zero said with a grin. "Now we're safe from his attacks."  
"Way to go!" Pretty Sniper said. "Thanks Dark Zero!" Pretty Sniper leapt from her zoid and walked toward the liger.  
Dark Zero leapt from the liger and landed beside her. "We did it together," he said, taking her hand. He pulled her towards him, and she fell into his arms. "I hope we'll always be together...Leena."  
Leena gasped. "How did you know?" she asked.  
Dark Zero smiled and produced a model of a Storm Sworder from his cloak. "This is Luna, my guardian. I recognized your guardian yesterday."  
"My guardian?" Leena said. "Artemis...the Redler! Then that means..."  
Dark Zero smiled and removed his mask. Leena wrapped her arms around him. "Bit!" she cried. "I should have known."  
He laughed and kissed her gently. "Well now you do."  
Leena looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "Bit..."  
"Yes?"  
"Kiss me again."

*Fighting Evil By The Moonlight - Winning Love By the Daylight*


End file.
